I love you
by MaggieTheMuffin
Summary: Orihime walked down he halls of Hueco Mundo. She was never allowed out of that room alone before and she knew the consequences of leavning, but she needed to get out of that room. She had lost her way along time ago, and was starting to panic... UlquiHime WILL NOT COMPLETE
1. What are you doing?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and characters belong to Kubo Tite.  
I promise it gets good in the end. Ha.

K+ just to be safe.

_'Italic is a thought'_

* * *

**Introduction **  
Orihime walked down he halls of Hueco Mundo. Lolly and Melony had busted the wall when they came in to harass her.

They did that a lot, but she had put a shield around her so they couldn't touch her. Eventually they lost interest and left not caring if she used the door they had given her.

She was never allowed out of that room alone before. She knew the consequences of leavening, but she need to get out of that room. She had lost her way along time ago, and was starting to panic.

**Orihime****  
**_'Don't Panic. Just sing a song... Calm down'_  
"Raa is Raa from Ramen. Shi is shinigawa sushi's shi. Now lets sing. Do is drunk Dragons..." She sang with no tune at all.  
_'Don't sing to loud,'_ She mentally told herself. _'The last thing I want is unwanted company.'_

She turned a corner only to find her face in the chest of Yammy, The Tenth espada. He wasn't the strongest espada, but he was more than enough for Orihime.

Not to mention faster. He had his hand around her throat in a blink of an eye.  
"Who let you out of you out of your cage?"

He asked her playfully. She knew he couldn't kill her unless she attacked him, but he could, if he wanted, beat her to near death.  
_'Putting a shield around myself isn't attacking, so I am free to do so.'_  
As if reading her thoughts, he tightened his grip on her throat enough to silence any words from coming out of her mouth.

"Hmm. It looks like someone let you out, Not Ulquiorra, he would never let his little pet out with out him... Ho! You must have snuck out!"  
He smiled.

A chill went up her spine, that smile brought back memories she wish forgotten. Orihime was sweating and trying unsuccessfully to hide her fear. Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes.  
_'I feel useless, even to protect myself. I'm as useless as I was for Kurosaki-kun.'_  
"Well, How bought we get you back, but lets have some fun first."  
She felt herself thrown, expecting to feel the familar hardness of the wall.

She hit something, but not the wall; it was softer, like skin...

**Ulquiorra**  
Ulquiorra stepped between Orihime and the wall. Orihime fell into his chest and he stumbled hitting the wall hard. He held on to Orihime, fearing she wouldn't have the strength to stand by herself.

"What are you doing Yammy?"  
_'What is she doing with Yammy?'_  
Ulquirra was as emotionless as ever, but he had a unusual glare in his eyes like he was furious, on the verge of losing it and beating the crap out of Yammy despite his calm composure.  
" Heh, Ulquiorra, I found you little pet for you, you should be thanking me I was willing to take her back before she caused... Problems."

Orihime had until now, not looked at Ulquiorra. Now that his name was spoken she looked up to see his face. Not moving his head, he looked at her before once again focusing on Yammy.

The two espadas stared at each other, Ulquiorra's angry stare challenging Yammy's annoyed, fearful one. Yammy finally looked away saying,  
"Now that your here, I will be leaving." With that he flashsteped out of there. Ulquiorra did the same with Orihime in his arms.

**Orihime ****  
**Orihime woke in her room. She looked around not knowing how she got there. The she remembered Ulquiorra had saved her from Yammy and, faintly remembers him laying her down in bed before she fell asleep.  
"Ug... I have a headache." She whispered to herself as she raised her hand to her temple. She heard a cough.

It was only then did she realize the espada sitting across the room, green eyes fixed on her. The first thing he said was,  
"Who gave you Permission to leave?" He shot icily at her. "I..." The words died on her lips as he stood up.

He walked toward her and stood looking down at her. _"What's he doing?'__  
_A look of pure fear and confusion swept across her face as he bent towards her. He put one hand on each side of the bed frame and leaned to her face. Her breath caught in her throat. Softly, He whispered,  
"Don't leave here alone again." She gasped as he Kissed her softly, and gently on the lips before abruptly standing and leaving the room.

* * *

To be continued... If I feel like it and get good feed back. Ha.

Note: The song Orihime was singing, I got from Bleach book 2 and if someone can tell me what they call Arrancar's flash steps, that would be really helpful.

Ha. the next one will be longer, if I write another. And, yes, I know, It's not really First person, but when it switches from there name, it's only meant to show what that person is thinking at the time. Like we get a front row seat of there mind. Yes I know, it's bad.


	2. What now?

Ok, here's the second part of

Ok, here's the second part of... that other one. XD ill come up with a name. Ok, I'm not a good writer, and if you don't like it tell me, whatever you think about it. As long as it's not mean... esh. Like, "OMG! YOU SUCK SOOO BADD!!" You know?... O.o Ok, whatever. XD

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and characters belong to Kubo Tite.  
**Orihime****  
**She sat in her room, confused and shocked. Her hand reached up to her lips. "Why? Why had he...?"

**Ulquiorra****  
**Ulquiorra walked down the halls of Hueco Mundo.  
_'Shit... What did I just do...?'_ Ulquiorra was never one to show emotion, and although his expressionless mask stayed the same, the kiss itself had said everything.  
He has felt this way about the Human Female for awhile now, he, on occasions, wanted to do what he just did, but had never before acted on these thoughts. He couldn't even Remember why he had done it at the particular time.  
He closed his eyes and sighed. He was an idiot.

**Orihime****  
**Orihime stood staring out her window, when the door opened, the familiar wheels of a cart being pushed her way.  
Usually, Ulquiorra came to check on her when the servants brought her food, but he hasn't come in nearly three days, or so it seemed.  
It was so hard to try to try to even _think _about time.  
She assumed three days because she was brought nine meals, Breakfast, lunch and Dinner. It was her only way to remotely keep track of time.  
"I wonder if he is ever coming back..." She sighed as she lay down. not even glancing at the food that had been left for her.

**Ulquiorra****  
**He couldn't stay away much longer. He had orders to take care of the girl, and to his shame, he was disobeying Lord Aizen because of his..._Feelings._  
He stuffed his hands further down in there pockets.  
_'I'll Have to go back.' __  
__  
_He walked in with the servant behind him with the food tray. He looked around to see her, once again sleeping on the couch. She looked pale.  
Before he came, the servants had reported she hasn't eaten since the last time he was there. He would make sure she ate today...  
He motioned for the servant to leave, as soon as the closed he walked over and grabbed her wrist. He swung her up and pinned her against the wall.

**Orihime****  
**Despite being asleep a moment earlier, she was wide awake now.  
"Ulquiorra?" She asked, hoping this wasn't a dream in which he constantly occupied.  
"Why haven't you been eating?" She winced at the lack of emotion in both the words and his face. The grip he had on her hand tightened, and she didn't think he realized, but he was hurting her.  
"I asked you a question woman." She reached for his hand on her wrist with her free hand trying to pull it off.  
Only now did he realize how tight his grip was and released her. She stared at his eyes searching fro something, anything.  
He had shown her before, with Yammy, but now there was nothing in those green eyes.  
He was staring at the red marks he left on her wrist. His eyes met hers.  
_'Nothing...'_ She thought as she gazed into those eyes.  
He reached up and lay his hand flat against her collar bone, gently pushing her back against the wall again. He reached behind him and grabbed a small bowl of soup being careful not to spill. He held it out.  
_'What's he doing?'_  
"Orihime, Eat. I don't want to hurt you."

**Ulquiorra****  
**He was somewhat shocked he did that to her arm, he didn't even realize. He really didn't want to force this food down her throat, but he would have to if she refused to eat herself.  
She looked at the bowl with wide eyes, but made no move to take it. He sighed, thinking he had to force her to eat. He was about to put it down when she reached and took it delicately into her hands. She walked past him, not even looking at him, and took a spoon form the cart. He watched as she ate everything that was brought for her.  
When she was done, she looked up and said, "Thank you." She smiled. He had never seen her smile, there was always a frown on her face. This new expression was wonderful. Then, before he knew what she was doing, she ran up and hugged him.

**Orihime****  
**She hugged him tightly, feeling him tense. She wasn't even sure if her knew what knew what a hug was. This thought was answers as he gently out a arm around her waist, half hugging her back.  
He was still very tense, like he was uncomfortable.  
She buried her face in his chest, she didn't know why she had these feelings, for the emotionless Hollow who kidnapped her. She just does, she knows she should hate him, but she can't take back the feelings she has, it wasn't that easy. It was then when he pulled back, he looked Distant, but still, Emotionless.  
"Lord Aizen's calling a meeting." He said coolly. Then, he did something unexpected, for the second time. He kissed her passionately, this time getting a response. He willed himself away and let her go. He turned sharply and left.  
Orihime took a breath. She turned and looked up at the moon. "What now?"

xD it's Ze end!.  
Another short one...  
If I get good feed back, I will.. uh... Continue. And a longer one.. promise.

Review?


	3. I Hate Causing you pain

Ok, I like, took almost the same exact dialogue from the manga. But I added some of my own words in there, and of course, the thoughts. I started off at Chapter 247 page 17. ^^ I changed it up a bit because it's just my interpretation of it….. Get it? I just added stuff that would make it be more like if Tite Kubo wrote it around the concept of UlquiHime. (Although I bet he would have wrote it much better)

.

**Orihime**

She stood staring at the moon through her caged window.

'_I wonder what the meeting was about…' _She sighed to herself, for some reason the fact they had a meeting disturbed her, and she didn't know why. Ulquiorra hadn't come back and he had been gone a long time since then, she was sure at least a day passed by.

She looked down at the Arrancar dress she was wearing. She took another deep sigh and looked back at the moon.

She idly wondered what her friends where doing now… She hadn't been keeping track of the time the way she usually does, She wondered if they where in school.

"Surprisingly it looks good on you."

She knew instantly who the voice belonged to, but she shrieked anyway, the fact he was standing there so quietly scared her.

"W-when did you get there!?" _'How long HAD he been there?!'_

"Just now, please, cease your idle banter."

She cringed inwardly at his, still emotionless tone. She was about to ask him what happened at the meeting, when he beat her to the punch taking a step forward.

"There is news…" She looked at him with a confused expression. "Your nakama have invaded Hueco Mundo. "

'_What?! What are they thinking?!'_

"Why…?" She tried hard to keep her breathing under control.

"'Why' you ask? To rescue you. To them, no other reason is necessary."

'_No… They came… for me?'_

"In order …to save me?"

"Correct. However, as of now, that should mean nothing to you. We already own both your body and soul. That you're wearing what you are solidifies that fact, Inoue Orihime."

She looked down at the floor, "Yes sir."

"_Why did I even out this dress on?...' _

"Say it, your body and soul… just what purpose do they have now?"

"Yes sir… There only purpose is for Aizen-sama and his Ambition."

She felt his stare on her face for a while longer. She still hadn't raised her head from watching the floor. She was following a tiny crack with her eyes.

"Good." He turned on his heal and immediately left the room.

She let out big sigh.

"Kurosaki -kun…" She whispered to herself. She didn't know what to do anymore; she didn't know how to handle her feelings as she said his name over and over again in her head.

**Ulquiorra**

'_Such a strong woman…'_

He would never admit this to anyone, not even her, but he hated causing her pain, although, he knew it was his job to.

'_What will I do about this woman…?'_ He asked silently to himself.

"Yo…" He stopped walking. He hadn't turned around to face the owner of the voice, although he already knew who it was.

"How's it going? With Pet-sama I mean?"

"Noitora."

"I know all about it." _'… About _**What**…_'_

"Aizen-sama told you to take care of that woman, right? What a tasty job… So, how far have you _'disciplined' _her?"

He turned not feeling obligated to answer his question, he thought the worst for a moment there. Suddenly, a hand slammed in front of his face. He immediately stopped.

"Don't be a little bitch. All I wanna know is how well you're doing, is that so bad? Huh?"

He slowly looked up at the taller espada. He felt like breaking that hand sliding up the wall.

"You're that interested? You really must have no composer."

He wasn't in the "happiest" mood right now, and Noitora wasn't making his mood any better.

Noitora's eyes narrowed, "What?"

He went around the espada, "Do not worry. That woman… even before she entered Hueco Mundo, she has been under Aizen-sama's control. "

Ulquiorra thought he was going to leave it at that, but he persisted.

"Another victim of the Kyouka Suigetsu, huh?"

"Ridiculous. That would simply be over doing it.When I first approached her about coming here, I immediately had her trapped within a psychological cage. She surrendered to us under the condition that the lives of her nakama would remain intact. Afterwards she was presented with a 12- hour time limit. And additionally, as long as this was unknown to anyone else she was allowed to say goodbye to one of her nakama."

"You call that a cage?"

He let out a sigh, not even loud enough for Noitora to hear.

'_I should have known I would have had to go through everything step-by-step.'_

He turned toward him and began explaining…

**Orihime**

She sat in her room, thinking, trying to collect her thoughts; she focused on a particular one after awhile, and after recalling what had happened on that day, she thought of something.

'_Thank you, Kurosaki- kun. You came to save me, But I think I found something I need to do here… and it's something that definitely no one can do…with my ability, I'll reject the existence of the hougyoku!'_

She sat back; feeling a littler better, knowing she was good for something … Then she slowly closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

*~*~*

Sorry, It's mostly all Dialogue from the manga, but I had to get that moment in before the next chapters, it's important. ^^… Now that I think about it… the beginning is almost exactly like the manga…Ill have to add more of my own stuff in next time… A LOT of my own stuff. SORRY it took SOOOOOOO long! And it's SO short! I have a good reason though! My dad had recently kicked me out, (Temporarily) and so since he took my lap top, I couldn't get on. (Although I continued to pay for the internet XD) So sorry. ^^ But I got it back, so it's all Fiiiiinnnneeeeee...


	4. Dead Or Alive

Hey! Sorry it took me sooo long. ^^ A few notes.

Yesh, I made up some stuff, but only so it adds to the Ulqi_Hime plot. ^^

And I don't really know If Orhime's room has a bathroom, (Or if Hueco Mundo has plumbing for that matter.) but Yeah, XD

Also, I don't really support IchiRuki, but I didn't want to put IchiTatsuki. Or anything.

**Ulquiorra**

He walked quietly down the hall way.

"I'm coming in"

She turned her head to look at him as he entered. He scanned her face.

"Hmm. It seems you've noticed. It appears that idiot Nnoitora got impatient. Even though he was given an order to wait in his place."

"Sado-kun is _not_ dead. He's **not** dead…"

Ulquiorra's green eye moved to study her. He turned swiftly, "Enter." He called, not going any louder from the usual volume of his voice.

As the servant pushed the cart in the room, he told her, "Dinner time. Eat."

"I don't need it." Orihime said.

His eyes narrowed slightly, but went back to normal before she had time to blink. He was sure she saw it.

'_Why does this woman always do this?'_

"It is our duty to preserve your life until Aizen-sama calls for you. So eat." He waved off the servant.

As soon as the servant was gone, his eyes narrowed slightly, again, but didn't gain any emotion.

"Don't do this again." He said to her icily.

She looked away and he lost his patience.

"Shall I force it down your throat? Or do you want me to tie you down and give you IVs?"

His voice never showing a hint of his feelings, which to him was a bad thing to have. This woman always seemed to bring them out of him, despite him not even having any since he met her.

"Sado-kun is not dead…"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Such persistence…Dead or alive, ether way will do."

When she didn't look up, he continued, "What would you have me say? 'Don't worry; I'm sure he's still alive'? … I'm not here to comfort you."

Ulquiorra studied her face, trying not to think about the beauty shown on her face, even though every inch of her face showed her misery.

"I don't understand. Why are you so fixated on life and death?" This time she looked up to face him, shock written across her face.

Although his question was pinned at her nakama, Ulquiorra had a different thought to it. Technically, he was dead. He shook off these thoughts; it wasn't going to make this any easier.

"At any rate, your friends will soon be annihilated. So what if that's one step closer?"

'_Such a strong reaction…'_

He could see the hurt on her face. He wanted to just turn and leave her be, but he just kept on talking, in the same expressionless monotone.

"They should've seen this coming for the start."

"… Stop it…"

For half a second he thought he was going to.

'_I have to drive this into her skull, or else she will never get it.' _He told himself, but really he wanted her to _hate_ him. He resolved this before he even came here. He didn't want her to love him; he didn't want the burden of love. He was born to kill, that is and forever will be his duty. And part of that curse is that he could never love her. She belonged with her nakama, Ichigo Kurosaki, although that wasn't going to happen anyway.

Less than a second had passed, and he continued,

"If they couldn't see it coming, then the fault lies in there own foolishness. Launching them off as a group of idiots would be sufficient. Why can't you do that? If it were me, and my friends entered Hueco Mundo without first gauging their strength, I'd be infuriated by there stupidity."

He saw it perfectly. She ran the few feet separating them, and hit him, right across the face, snapping it to the side.

Ulquiorra's eye swirled slowly back to her face.

Orihime was panting loudly.

He turned his face to look at her, not moving his eyes.

'_There. '_

Ulquiorra turned swiftly, "I will return in one hour, if you have not eaten by then, I will bind you and force you to eat. You can count on that, Inoue Orihime."

He let the door shut behind him.

Ulquiorra stood listening to her cries from outside the door, before walking away.

What he done was right. He knew that. He needed to break the ties before she got too connected.

He had no doubt, her nakama would not succeed with their task, so she could never end up with the one she so obviously cares for. But that didn't mean she should fall in love with him, her being alone was better than that. So Ulquiorra resolved to break her love for him, before it got to strong. He only wished he could have done the same for himself.

**Orihime**

How… How could he be so cold? Orihime didn't want to think about it anymore, she had just finished crying. Everyone was doing this for her.

Why couldn't they understand? She needed to do something, only she can do. They where getting hurt… For her.

She looked at the cart of untouched food.

Looking down, Orihime counted in her head.

'_I think about 30 minutes has passed from now and then… that gives me time before he comes back.'_

Walking over to the trays, Orihime studied the food there. There was a bowl of soup and water.

She made a disgusted face and snatched both off the table by her chair. Orihime ran to the bathroom and dumped both in the sink.

* * *

"I'm coming in… I see you have eating everything."

Turning, she saw the servant Arrancar gather the empty bowls and cup. Ulquiorra waved him away, and stood there, studying her.

"I'm glad, I didn't want to have want to force feed you."

She said nothing; all she did was look at him.

They stood, watching each other, each waiting for the one to turn away from the other.

'_Why won't he just leave…?'_

She couldn't bear it anymore. She looked away.

Ulquiorra studied her for a few more seconds before turning and walking towards the door. "I will be back to check on you soon."

With a loud _Thud _the door closed.

Orihime fell to her knees.

'_Why? Why did I let my self get attached to a... a... monster like him! I had forgotten that he wasn't alive; I had forgotten he wasn't human…'_

A single tear spilled over from her watery eyes, and she slowly wiped it away.

Orihime got her legs out from under her and leaned against the wall. She hugged her knees close to her body and rested her head on them.

'_It seems all the men I love, never love me back…'_

She knew Ichigo loved Rukia, but she couldn't help be love him, but then, she threw that love away, for she loved someone new.

Yes, she knew, as much as she tried to deny it, she loved Ulquiorra.

Even after Ulquiorra being so cold to her.

Even if Ulquiorra wasn't living.

Even if Ulquiorra didn't love her back.

**Ulquiorra**

He walked down the corridor. Ulquiorra was heading towards the spot where he sensed Ichigo Kurosaki. Just as he was about o go down the stair way, there he was.

He stopped running; it seemed he just noticed his shinigami friend, Rukia Kuchiki, had fallen.

"You noticed? And here I thought you where a child who possessed only raw power… But it would seem you have surprisingly decent senses as well."

Ichigo turned to face Ulquiorra. "You're… Your…"

'_It seems this shinigami remembers me.'_

"It's been a while… Shinigami."

Ulquiorra started to descend the stair case.

"You're… Ulquiorra!" The teenager stuttered.

"You remember my name? Yet I don't recall telling it to you."

He reached the bottom.

"Whatever. Kuchiki Rukia is dead." He finished

"What did… You say?"

Ulquiorra didn't necessarily dislike his enemies, he killed them simply because they where that, the enemy.

But he couldn't help but _hate _Ichigo Kurosaki. And it was for only one simple reason, Orihime Inoue loved him.

Ulquiorra hated to admit it to himself, but that little fact made him want to kill this _boy_ on the spot.

"More accurately, she and the noveno espada killed each other at the same time. He body was slashed all over, and impaled by a spear. She is no longer living."

"Don't give me that bull shit," Ichigo snarled, "Rukia's reiatsu faded just now, you're not even fighting her, how would you -"

"Cognition synchronization." Ulquiorra said cutting him off, "It is one of the noveno espada's abilities as well as one of his duties. He is able to convey all of the information about the enemy he's fought to all of his comrades instantaneously."

'_That means Orihime had seen her friend die…'_

He pitied the girl for having to see that. If it was in his power, he would have stopped her from seeing it.

In that moment Ichigo turned and ran toward the direction of his fallen comrade.

"Where are you going?"

"To save Rukia," Ichigo answered.

"I believe I told you she's dead."

"I don't believe you."

"Stubborn aren't we? Is it alright to leave without killing me first?" Ulquiorra asked, although he knew the shinigami couldn't.

"I have no reason to fight you." Ichigo answered as he began walking away for him.

"What do you mean…?"

"You are an enemy… but you yourself have yet to harm any of my friends."

"I see… What if I where to tell you that I where the one who brought Inoue Orihime to Hueco mundo?"

In a second, Ichigo came at him, hard.

Such a strong reaction, when all Ulquiorra had said was one sentence, and he lost his temper.

'_He wouldn't have come at me if I hadn't said it… '_

It was obvious that Ichigo Kurosaki cared for Orihime.

This bothered him, he didn't know why; Orihime had a lot of people who cared about her. Maybe it was her love for this man, he couldn't guess.

But right then, he knew when this fight was over, Ichigo Kurosaki would be dead, and he would make sure of that.

**Orihime**

Orihime woke up when she felt Kurosaki's reiatsu vanish.

"Kuro…sa…ki… Kun…"

Just then she heard the click of the door opening.

"Ulqui…" She started, before she saw it was not him who was entering her room.

"Looky, looky see? Out little princess is all alone…"

* * *

Sorry... Another short one. I think ima start writing 3 chapters at a time, then combine them into one. ^^

Hope you like.

Reveiw?


	5. Where Are You?

Yesh… A new one!

What I am doing in my fan fic is taking the original script and twisting it to fit an UlquiHime love story. I might also add a few words of my own to add to ze illusion. I'm also adding Canon background stuff. ^^

(BTW, when they show Orihime getting beat up by the two sluts, her face is bleeding a lot so there much have been more hitting they didn't show us.)

YESH! Another point of view. (I don't do that often.)

Oh, I also found out "Lolly" is really spelt "Loliy"

And I'm just guessing Loliy and Melony are sisters.

* * *

**Orihime**

"Please, just go away." She said as Loliy walked slowly to her.

The arrancar had tormented her in the past, but she most always just hit her a few times and left. But she feared she wouldn't only hit her a _few_ times since she had recently embarrassed her in front of Aizen. Orihime backed away a couple steps and when the girl reached for her Orihime tried to move out of the way.

Apparently the girl took it as a sign of attack, or she was just going to hit her anyway, but she back slapped Orihime causing her to crash into the wall.

Loliy slowly walked over chuckling and kicked her in the stomach, hard.

Coughing and sputtering blood, she shakily tried to stand, only to have Loliy grab a fist full of hair and throw her half way across the room.

This time she did stand and was about to plead for them to just go, when a fist connected with her face. She went flying and knocked into the table.

Laughing, once again, Loliy took another handful of Orihime's soft locks.

"HA! Serves you right! There's no way you can beat an arrancar with mere human strength!"

Orihime looks down at the girl, with a look akin to pity on her face.

'_This girl is only taking out her stress and anger out on me. I bet being an arrancar must be sad.' _Even thought Loliy was currently beating her, she couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

**Loliy**

"…You…" That face, she couldn't understand why she was making that face. It drove her wild.

Loliy brought he arm back and punched the puny girl in the face. "What the hell is that look for?!"

"Hey, could you do this a little more quietly?" Melony asked.

"Shut up!"

'_I swear, if she doesn't shut up, I'll start hitting _her_.'_

She turned to think about what to do to this girl to make her suffer. "Yes! I know! Let's tear out all your fingernails!"

Just as she heard her sister start to speak again, the door crashed open with a loud explosion noise.

"What…. The?!"

Dust swiveled around where the door had just been as Grimmjow just stepped in.

"Uh... uh…. Grimm… Grimmjow!"

**Ulquiorra**

He quickly walked over to the dresser and pulled out another clean, folded shirt. He tore the few remaining pieces of cloth that hung to his back. As Ulquiorra zipped up the new jacket, he thought he should go check on Orihime.

He frowned at himself. _'Surly that's not a thought I should be thinking.'_

Sitting on the edge of his white bed, Ulquiorra stared at his hands. Even when he was alone, he rarely showed emotion.

There was something about that girl. She made him feel almost human, like he _wanted_ to show her what he was thinking.

Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra remembered how soft Orihime's lips where.

Sighing, he rested his head in his hands. What was he going to do with himself, but more importantly, with _her_?

Making up his mind, Ulquiorra got up and walked out the door, turning left towards Orihime's room.

As he walked, Ulquiorra couldn't help but thinking (Yet again) if he had done the right thing by saying those things to Orihime? Had he even succeeded in breaking her trust in him?

He had left the Kurosaki boy alive for her, knowing if he died by his hand she would never forgive him…

But had it been right? Surly the boy would die from loss of blood or something, but he hadn't exactly done the finishing blow. Would she hate him anyway?

Ulquiorra ground his teeth together, he was getting no where.

**Loliy**

She sat there watching Orihime bring back her sister. She had seen her die by Grimmjow's hand.

Her whole upper half was blown to bits, and her she was, Melony's body and organs where being replaced. As she finished, the orange haired girl finished up and walked back to Grimmjow.

Loliy crawled slowly over to her sister. She could see her chest moving up and down, and a cold sweat broke out all over her body.

"Why ya' do that? They where just about to beat ya' half to death."

Hearing Grimmjow's voice, she snapped out of her trance. Looking up, the Orihime girl was already healing her wounds.

"No...Way… What are…? What are you…?"

Grimmjow was busy rummaging his packet for something, and Orihime just didn't look at her.

She looked back at her sleeping sister.

'_She's a... _monster_!'_

As Grimmjow chained her around the hands and led her out, Orihime shot a look at Loliy.

She backed away into the wall and stared at the girl in horror.

As Orihime looked away, her knees gave out and Loliy sank to the floor.

As se felt them get farther away from her, Loliy's heart rate began to slow.

Hugging her legs close to her, she waited for her sister to awaken.

**Ulquiorra**

"Who did this?" He asked coldly to the two arrancars who stood behind him as he studied the blown up wall.

"Grimmjow…" One of the girls stuttered.

It was a good thing he was facing away from them, or else they would have seen the complete shock that had come over his face.

Regaining his composure, Ulquiorra turned to the girl. She practically melted into the wall under his gaze.

"I see." He turned and left the room, seeking out Orihime's reiatsu.

'_How many times do I have to save this woman?' _He mentally asked him self, what possible reason had Grimmjow wanted Orihime for?

When he located her reiatsu by the Kurosaki boy, then he knew.

"Shit." Ulquiorra used Sonido to get there as fast as possible.

He didn't want to get there to stop the healing of a enemy he already killed, Ulquiorra didn't care about that, what he wanted to do was rescue his princess from that beast.

**Orihime**

Her brow creased as she tried to concentrate.

'_There's an incredible reiatsu swirling around and shrouding Kurosaki Kun's wounds…I can't… reject it…'_

"Who in the world would do such a –"

"Ulquiorra." Was all Grimmjow said, but it was enough to get her heart racing.

Orihime turned for an explanation.

"That's his trade mark, I dunno if he himself realizes it, but when he finds a prey he likes, he gouges a hole in them he same place as his own."

Orihime looked back at Ichigo's body, and her eyes widened.

'_I hadn't noticed before…'_

Grimmjow started talking again, but she wasn't listening.

'_Ulquiorra had done this? But… but…'_

She didn't know why it shocked her so; she knew that if Ulquiorra ran into one of her friends, he would instantly kill them.

So why was she so shocked? Why, only for an instant, did she feel regret?

That little regret she was feeling vanished and broke when Ichigo moved.

Orihime leaned in just as he moaned.

"Nel… and… Inoue?"

She smiled a little; it was good to hear his voice again.

"Kurosaki Kun!" To see his eyes again, she felt a shock go threw her.

Nel was in the middle of saying his name when Grimmjow interrupted again.

"Shut up, if you've got time to chit-chat, hurry up and heal him instead!"

"You… Grimmjow! Why are you with Inoue?" Ichigo stammered, he still wasn't healed all the way.

"Shut up and heal! I only came here to settle the score with you at you full strength!"

Orihime felt a wave of emotion travel through her, "Grimmjow! You made me heal him only so you could-"

"I told you to shut the hell up!" Orihime flinched back at the power in his words. "I let you bring him back from the verge of death, so quit with your bitching! Get a move on! Sooner or later Ulquiorra's gonna wise up and come back! Before that happens-"

Grimmjow was cut off as Ulquiorra appeared behind him.

Grimmjow whipped around to see him. That wave of guilt came back to Orihime.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime said.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" He didn't even look at her.

When he didn't answer Ulquiorra's question, he spoke again.

"What's the matter? I'm asking you what you think you're doing going out of your way to heal the injuries of an enemy that I defeated."

Grimmjow sort of sneered at him, but didn't answer.

"Not going to answer?"

His eyes traveled to Orihime, and the guilt she was feeling rose, it was like he could see right threw her. She had to look away.

"Very well. In any event, that woman has been placed in my care be Aizen-sama. So hand her over."

All at once Orihime's mind began fighting with itself and the emotions she was feeling.

'_Do I want to go with him? No. I need to heal Kurosaki-kun… But if I do, then Grimmjow will just hurt him again…'_

"Go fuck yourself." She felt her eyes widen.

The only time she had heard someone talk to Ulquiorra, (She is rarely let out of her room) was the time with Yammy in the hallway, and as soon as he came, he had totally backed off.

"…What did you say?"

"What's with you? You're awfully chatty today Ulquiorra!"

Grimmjow's hand thrust toward Ulquiorra, but was easily blocked by his hand.

"I get it Ulquiorra; you're scared to fight me." Cero erupted form Grimmjow's hand as he yelled the last part, "Scared to crush each other!"

Grimmjow yelled something else, but Orihime once again wasn't listening, she was entirely focused on Ulquiorra.

She watched as he reappeared inches above Grimmjow as a green cero started to form at the edge of his finger tip.

Grimmjow's hand went up to meet his hand and the cero blew up.

Orihime quickly put her shield up as debris stared falling.

She quickly looked toward the sky, but couldn't make out anything in the dust.

'_What was happing? Had he gotten hurt?'_

By 'He' She meant Ulquiorra, she hoped he hadn't gotten hurt by that cero. A wave of panic shot threw her, _'What if he died?'_

That theory instantly disappeared when the dust cleared. She had just enough time to Grimmjow put something in Ulquiorra's hole, and instantly walls started to form around him.

His eyes met with hers for a split second before it was covered. He said one word and disappeared.

His reiatsu completely disappeared.

Panic shot threw her, and she yelled his name without thinking, "Ulquiorra!"

**Ulquiorra**

He looked around, but couldn't see anything but complete darkness.

There was no ground under his feet, it was like he was flying in a sky of black, and it was utterly cold.

He took a step to the left, but his foot didn't land on nothing, he sort of just glided over.

Sighing Ulquiorra flared up his reiatsu trying to break out of this dimension.

All that happened was a distant crack, like he had just split a wall.

Pushing harder, he flared it up again once again hearing the crackle.

He sighed, "This could take a while." The words bounced around him.

**Orihime**

She watched as Kurosaki-kun and Grimmjow fought. Closing her eyes, she tried to find Ulquiorra's reiatsu.

She still couldn't find it.

What kid of Dimension was he in? Did it hurt?

Opening her eyes again, Orihime looked to the sky.

"Ulquiorra… Where are you?"

* * *

YAYA! Anyways, Ima skip most of the Ichigo fight scenes cause most aren't UlquiHime.


	6. I'm Sorry For loving You

This is a good one! :3 Sorry I kept you, I was waiting for a couple more bleach chapters to come out. :D Enjoy!

**Major Spoilers! Be warned! **

**Disclaimer:****Bleach and characters belong to Kubo Tite**

* * *

**Ulquiorra**

He sat on the ground with his legs folded neatly under him, letting his reaitsu crack the inner wall of his prison.

'_How long have I been here? …an hour maybe?'_

He knew it was almost time for him to leave, he could feel it.

The cracking of the dimension was getting louder, and he could just make out a long crack of light not a few feet away from him, not big enough for his hand to fit threw.

He rembered right before that bastard Grimmjow sent him to this place he slipped and said Orihime's name.

Grimmjow better not hurt her…

**Orihime**

She looked up, the man she, in a way, she still loved, and a man she feared greatly were fighting in the sky.

Of course she would never want anyone to die. Never would she wish death upon someone, but Orihime wished Kurosaki would win.

No, she didn't wish, she _knew_.

'_He is strong. He will be alright…'_

Only a small shatter of his mask was left…

Orihime looked away from the battle for the first time, her eyes wandering around the field, to circle back to the sky.

"Ulquiorra…"

*~*~*~*

"Woman! I need you to fix me up real nice!" The eleventh division captain yelled.

Orihime jumped, "Sir! Yes sir!"

She started running, one thought going threw her head, _'Kurosaki is alive! He's alive! Soon he will be going home!'_

In a second her joy was shattered. A male arrancar, she faintly remembers Ulquiorra telling her he was the primera espada, formed before her. She was shocked and scared, she couldn't even speak.

He spoke, and touched her shoulder, but she wasn't listening to the words, and all feeling had left her at the sight of him.

Orihime shot a glance back to Ichigo.

'_NO! I can leave him!'_

And then she was gone.

"Welcome back, Orihime."

She looked up at the towering figure before her in shock and fear.

'_NO!'_

**Ulquiorra**

He could hear him, Aizen. Every word he spoke, he could hear. The crack in the black wall was big enough fro his hand now, he could easily break his way out now. There was nothing but white on the other side, but he knew all he had to do was think of where he wanted to go when he broke his way out, and he would be there.

Ulquiorra realized he had lost track and wasn't listening, he called his attention back to Aizen's words.

"Since Karakura town is in the soul society, then I'll just destroy all of you here completely and create the key in the soul society. It's that simple. Before that, I just leave Las Noches to you for a while, Ulquiorra."

He knew what Aizen was going to say before he said it, and Ulquiorra already knew where he was going when he thrust his arm threw the rip.

It cracked and fell around him.

"Yes sir."

Walking around the throne, Ulquiorra saw a flash of orange. He turned his head just in time to see Orihime whip he head to look at him.

For a short moment, he held her gaze, before he focused on Kurosaki's reitsu, and found he was headed this way.

"Come, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He turned his head back to the girl.

"Are you scared?" Ulquiorra said as he walked closer.

"You're useless to Aizen now. There's no one left to protect you. It's over. You will die here. Alone here, where no one can touch you."

He was making a point of being cruel. It pained him to say it, but he had to. His sole duty was to Aizen-sama. Not her… Not her…

He finally reached her.

"I asked you if you scared."

Her next words surprised him.

"I'm not scared. Everyone came to save me, so my heart is already with them."

There was a small pause before he spoke. "Nonsense. You're unafraid because your friends came to save you? Are you serious?" Despite himself, there was a spark of jealousy that came out in his last sentence, but he was sure she didn't notice.

"When I first heard they were coming to rescue me, I was a little happy, and a lot sad. I came here to protect everyone, so why did they have to follow me? I wondered why they hadn't realized."

She paused, took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

Ulquiorra couldn't help feeling disappointed she hid her face; he wanted to keep looking into those eyes, for at the moment, she looked at him… almost peacefully. Soon she would only see him as a monster…

"But, when I felt Kuchiki fall, and when I saw Kurosaki fighting…"

He frowned at the name.

"None of it mattered anymore. I just didn't want Kurosaki…"

He hated it when she said that name…

"…to get hurt. I just… Wanted everyone to be safe. That's when I realized…" Orihime looked up.

"Oh, they probably felt the same. If one of them had disappeared the way I did, I know I'd do the same thing. Maybe, it's impossible to feel exactly the same as some one else, but you can treasure you friends and keep them close in your heart. I think that's what it means to make your hearts as one."

Her philosophy annoyed him.

"Hearts?" He fought to keep his voice emotionless.

"You humans are always talking about hearts. It's as if you have them in you hand. But my eye sees everything. Nothing can escape it. What it doesn't see doesn't exist. That's how I've always fought."

His hand slowly reached up. "What is a heart? If I rip open you chest, will I see it? "

The tip of Ulquiorra's hand touched the spot where her heart beat. He could feel the uneven pattern of it.

"If I crack open your skull, will I find it there?"

There was a short pause, before she reached up and took his hand in hers. Ulquiorra pulled his hand away and let it drop.

"What are you do-" He was cut off when she closed the space between them, and embraced him.

"I know I have a heart, because it belongs to you."

*~*~*~*

**Orihime**

She stood holding him tightly, and couldn't help as a few solitary tears spilled over onto his shirt.

He just stood there, doing nothing.

"Ulquiorra… I…" She stopped. She didn't know what to say.

He did nothing, and she slowly felt her heart begin to crumble away.

"Don't…" His voice trailed off as he pulled away from her and took hold of her shoulders.

"Don't love me, Orihime Inoue. Nothing good can come from it." His tone was surprisingly gentle.

The few tears that where trickling down her cheeks he wiped away with the back of his hand.

"I… I can't help it." Orihime bowed her head.

How foolish was it of her to fall in love with her enemy? How stupid was she?

'_Very… I am a foolish girl.'_

"I am very sorry Orihime Inoue…"

Ulquiorra pulled her chin up, and without warning, kissed her fiercely.

She couldn't respond for a moment, it was completely unexpected!

When his tongue flicked against her lip, she came back to her senses and deepened the kiss. There tongues swirled together and she leaned into him.

They broke apart breathing hard. She rested her head on his chest, and couldn't help feeling sad…

The kiss... It felt like… A goodbye…

There was a huge boom, and Ulquiorra turned his head the same moment he let go of Orihime and took a hasty step back.

She didn't want to be away form him so quickly! Deep down, Orihime knew it was the last time she would get to kiss him…

She looked up, and felt her heart do a little jump, as she saw Ichigo.

Deep, deep in her, Orihime felt her heart drop. She still loved him… too much. On the other hand, she loved Ulquiorra… perhaps more.

She could not stop the overwhelming feeling of guilt that shadowed her now as she breathed out his name.

A few words where spoken, before Ulquiorra drew his sword.

They began to speak again, but Orihime was not listening, her eyes where on the blade in Ulquiorra's hand.

'_No! They… they can't fight…I… I can't bear it!'_

The word 'destroyed' brought her what they where saying, but the conversation was already over.

As they both lunged at each other, she took a couple steps backward, until her back was too the wall.

All she could do was watch, watch the two men she loved fight, a fight that would end in one of there deaths.

* * *

**YAY! That's another chapter! The next will be entertaining!**


	7. Fear me

**BE WARNED! MAJOR SPOILERS!! **

Sorry it took so long, I kinda got bummed out with Bleach for some reasons Involving Uqui and this kind of went "Poof!" Don't wanna spoil. :)

Then I got caught up in my GrimHime fic and a story for Fictionpress. I'm a couple days late, Sorrrry!

BUT I HAVE RETURNED WITH A NEW CHAPTER!!! MAUHAHAHAHA!

This one is short only because after this, there's only one more and I didn't want to write it all in one whole chapter. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Orihime**

She stood, watching. They had fought for a couple minutes now. She was shaking.

This scared her. She cared for both men, _oh_ so very much. Orihime loved one, and… in a way, still loved the other.

She knew one would be the victor. Orihime didn't know which she wanted to win. Well, actually, she wanted both to stay alive, both of the men to just to stop.

Orihime was seeing, but not comprehending as Ichigo Kurosaki and Ulquiorra Ciefer fought above her.

A green cero blast got her attention back on the fight. Half the wall blew away under it.

'_Oh no… Ichigo…' _Her eyes searched the smoke, begging it to move away quicker.

His face was bloody, but otherwise Ichigo was unscratched.

"Oho, so you can withstand my cero even without your mask… You've gotten stronger." Ulquiorra said. To Ichigo his voice would sound the same as ever. Orihime knew better. She spent enough time with him, she could tell what emotions he was feeling without his face changing. Ulquiorra's voice came out slightly slower, more distinct than usual.

He was frustrated. "Is it because you defeated Grimmjow? Or is it because of her?"

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime, and she couldn't meet his gaze, the gaze of the man she loved. How pitiful.

**Ulquiorra**

"That girl is already one of us. Even if you manage to rescue her, that won't change."

He looked away from her then. She would see his true form soon. She would understand. She would _fear_. Ulquiorra knew he would be the victor of this battle, but at the price of losing her.

It wasn't meant to be, him and her, he knew that. That didn't change that fact he loved her.

"Rescuing her is meaningless." Ulquiorra finished.

"That's not up to you to decide!" Ichigo yelled. Ulquiorra looked at him evenly.

'_Stupid brat.'_ He thought as he spoke. "You're right. It was Aizen's decision."

Without giving his opponent time to retort, he lunged.

Usually, when Ulquiorra fights, he thought of only what he was doing. It was different now.

'_Lunge. Hmm… He dodged. Swipe your sword. Orihime I watching… He blocked. Thrust your sword at him, there… This is best for her, to fear me…'_

As Ulquiorra thrust again, Ichigo's hand grabbed his wrist. All he saw was a blur as Ichigo's sword swiped up to meet his chest. He jumped back, looking at the ground.

"I barely even nicked you… Hierro eh…?" Ichigo spoke as he looked up. "Your skin's pretty tough." Ulquiorra looked at his hand. "It is..."

"…but it looks like I can read you movements better than I could before." Without lowering his hand, Ulquiorra's cold green eyes looked at Ichigo's.

"What do you mean?"

"When we fought before, I couldn't read you movements at all… Not your offense or your defense or your reactions or speed or direction… I couldn't read any of it… it was like I was fighting a machine or a statue…"

'_Good.' _Ulquiorra thought.

"…but now I can. Whether it's because I've become more like a hollow…or you've become more human, I don't know." Ulquiorra's eyes get wider. Orihime's face once again flits though his mind.

In a movement he doubts the boy in front of him could fully see, he thrust his sword in the ground. The floor about him shattered. He also shoved Orihime from his mind.

'_She's nothing but a nuisance in my mind. I'm not focusing on the task at hand. Killing Ichigo Kurosaki.' _He thought as he spoke.

"I… have become more human? … I see." He spikes his reiatsu. "It must feel good to be able to follow me even If it's just as this level."

Without giving the boy enough time to think, He reformed above his head, his sword already coming down upon Ichigo.

'_He blocked… and now he's trying to go the other way… foolish boy.' _Ulquiorra appeared behind him, and as soon as Ichigo turned and swiped with his sword, he moved so fast, and reappeared behind him again. _'Too slow.' _

Ulquiorra's sword came down… and hit a yellow-orange shield. His eyes got wider.

He would know this ability anywhere. Turning, he looked at Orihime as the shield broke.

"What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

**Orihime**

She stared at the man she loved, with fear. Orihime didn't fear for her life, no. She feared for Kurosaki's... and _his_. She didn't think. She reacted.

When she spoke, she also didn't think. "Huh?"

Ulquiorra turned his back fully on Ichigo. "I'm asking why you helped him."

This threw her off guard. She didn't know why. "Why? I…"

"Because he's your friend? Then why didn't you protect him from the first blow? Why did you hesitate?" Ulquiorra's voice got a little louder. She's sure Ichigo couldn't tell. She can. He was angry.

"I… I don't-" She stuttered.

His eyes narrowed a millimeter. "You don't know? Then let me tell you. You-"

"Shut up. I don't need to hear you go on about hesitation or whatever… none of that matters." Orihime saw out of the corner of her eyes Ichigo stand. Ulquiorra looked away from her, but her eyes stayed on him.

Only when Ichigo addressed her did she look at him.

She didn't hear the words. Just his voice, talking to her. "Kurosaki…" They seemed to be getting farther away.

She blinks, trying to see. They've begun fighting, she can tell by the sounds. She had an answer now, to Ulquiorra's question. She saved Ichigo because she loves him. She loves them both. Slowly, Orihime's vision cleared. Yes, she loves him, not the as much as she loves Ulquiorra, not any more. The same kind of love, but it's been over shadowed by a new one. She wasn't denying the fact now. Yes. She loved them both. Orihime's heart tore as she realized that fact.

She would die when he died, whoever that may be in this battle.

She backed against the wall.

"Ulquiorra… Kurosaki…"

The air shifts behind her and her heart stops. Just then, someone grabs her. An arm goes under hers, a hand over her mouth, and another one around her forearm on the other arm.

She lets out a whimper when she sees Lolly.

'_Oh no… not her…'_

**Ulquiorra**

He notices a second before Ichigo does. Said man turns and yells out her name.

"Inoue!" Ichigo shouted as Lolli ripped Orihime's clothes.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly, still as emotionless as ever, but… sad?

Just then, Ichigo yelled and turned his back on him.

'_How idiotic.' _Ulquiorra thought. _'Turning you back on your enemy.'_

"Who are they!?" Ichigo yelled. Lolli grabbed Orihime and thrust her in front of her.

"Stay back!! One step closer and I'll pluck out her eyeball!" She yelled. Ulquiorra froze in place, although he hadn't even moved. Ichigo was still going towards them.

'_No! He's not going to stop! He's going to get Orihime's eye plucked out!' _Growling inwardly, Ulquiorra appeared in front of Ichigo, blocking his path and blocking his sword.

"Ulquiorra?" Lolli gaped. At least she wasn't paying attention to Orihime anymore.

Looking over his shoulder, Ulquiorra spoke to the girl. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not helping you." His eyes touched Orihime. "I'm helping her."

Still looking at Orihime, a sword came down on his.

"Outta my way!" Ichigo yelled.

"Make me." He looked back at the boy. "If you want to fight anyone else, you'll have to kill me first." A groan reached his ears as Lolli went back to beating Orihime.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Ichigo yelled, but Ulquiorra was thinking about different matters entirely. _'Yammy's coming.'_

Not a second later, the big man crashed between Ulquiorra and Orihime. After a couple seconds of shocked silence, Yammy straightened and spoke.

"I've come to help you." He said. Ulquiorra looked away from his prey.

"And when did I ask for your help, Yammy?" He asked, somewhat coldly.

"Don't say that. It looks like that Shinigami brat's gotten a lot stronger. Let me take care of him." Ulquiorra paused only long enough to think about how Yammy made him sick.

His eyes changed just slightly.

"I see. Looks like you're fully recovered." Ulquiorra turned back to Ichigo, still standing looking at Yammy. Of course he could turn his back on his enemy, only because there was no chance Ichigo could sneak up on _him_. "But your job isn't here. You can go back and sleep or you can go take care of the captains below."

"What? Don't be stingy Ulquiorra!" Yammy yelled, and Ulquiorra looks back at him.

"The way you get like this is your biggest weakness." He stated, before Yammy could retort, a stutter came from behind him

"Ya- Yammy?" He looked to the sound as Ulquiorra's blood froze.

'_Of course they had to attract attention to themselves…' _He sighed angrily in his head.

Yammy slapped one of the girls into the wall, and Ulquiorra's senses became super aware, and his mind sharp.

'_A Quincy is coming….' _He thought. _'Maybe Yammy here isn't that bad of an idea. He would take care of the girls first. By then, the Quincy might be here… or he might just ignore Orihime altogether…Deeming her too weak to care.' _He knew Yammy wouldn't look past Orihime; he would just kill her because he could. Ulquiorra would stop him before that.

"Ulquiorra! What're these bitches doing here?!" Yammy yelled to his back.

"Ask them." Was his simple reply_. 'This is a good plan, for the moment.'_ He thought.

He didn't listen to Yammy then. Only when he felt Lolli's pressure fade, would he begin to worry about Orihime. He felt quite proud of himself. He was still trying protecting Orihime while still accomplishing his goal. Chasing her away. When Ichigo is dead, she won't love Ulquiorra anymore. He was sure of this fact, and kept thinking it was what's best for her… She must not be bonded to such a monster as him.

Ulquiorra was brought out of his thoughts when Ichigo yelled and sprang forward again.

He once again blocked him

"What a pest. I said you'll have to beat me first." _'As if that will happen.'_

**Orihime**

She wasn't sure which to keep her eyes on. The fight not two inches away from her, or Ichigo fighting Ulquiorra. Her eyes rested on the more important fight.

Ichigo thrust wildly, trying to get past him. Ulquiorra blocked, moved and attacked.

Neither got a scratch. In a twisted sort of way, it looked like dancing. Angry, dangerous dancing.

A loud crash got her attention, and almost reluctantly, she looked to it. Yammy had thrust Lolli threw a wall.

"What? I can't here you." He taunted. Lolli's head rolled back. "What? Dead already? How boring." He opened his fist and the body began to fall.

Orihime cried out, not because she objected to Yammy killing the girl, but in surprise that he just… dropped her… Cruel.

She immediately regretted saying anything.

"What? You say something?" The huge man turned on her. "Hey Ulquiorra, can I kill her now?"

She heard Ichigo yell, but nothing reached her ears. A shape of a boy appeared in the hole Yammy made in the wall.

Everything seemed to slow and dim in Orihime's eyes.

Ichigo screamed again, the words made no sense. _'Is Yammy falling? He's going so slow…'_

A hand swipes at Ishida, and a booming yelling came from Yammy.

'_Am I going into shock?' _She thought to herself. _'But there's nothing to be afraid of… Ichigo is here… Ishida… Ulquiorra…?' _That last name didn't come out like the others. It was a question.

An explosion close to her brought her back to her senses, and she realized she was lying on the floor, pressing her cheek to it.

Yammy was yelling at Ishida. For a second his words where garbled and far away. Orihime wondered if this was all too much for her, it seemed to be happening a lot in the past hour.

"If I hadn't shown up, you would've got to fight a little longer." Ishida shot an arrow into the ground Yammy hung off. It looks like he blew a hole right under Yammy's feet. _'So that was the explosion…' _Orihime thought absentminded.

"Mala Suerte. I pity you." He said, as Yammy fell. Orihime tilted her head to one side, and averted her eyes to Ulquiorra and Ichigo.

Ishida was still talking. "I broke the pillars on every floor on the way up, so you'll probably fall all the way to the bottom." Slowly turning away from the gaping hole in the floor, he turned to look at Ichigo. They began talking.

The two didn't notice Orihime and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was staring straight into her eyes and her into his.

Nether looked away or blinked, held in each other's gaze. Something flickered in his eyes before he gained control and looked away from her.

She thought he looked… sad? Almost mournful.

"Take care of Inoue." Orihime's head reflexively looked towards where her name was spoken.

"If Inoue's Rikka can't shield her from my energy, shield her with your body." Ichigo said.

"I would have even if you hadn't asked." Ishida replied.

Orihime's eye flitted back to Ulquiorra for a second, to see him watching her. Not even a second passed and he looked back at Ichigo.

Orihime looked at her hands and shivered.

**Ulquiorra**

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ulquiorra. Here I go." Ichigo said to him. Ulquiorra was about fed up with all the interruptions, and glad his prey had finally acknowledged him again.

"This is the hollowfication you wanted to see." Kurosaki pretty much snarled at him. In a blinding fast movement, his hand whipped across his face, and Ichigo let out the howl of a hollow. Ulquiorra lifted his sword to block Ichigo's move when his sword cracked.

A little irked, Ulquiorra flipped around in a back flip and thrust himself out the hole in the wall.

Shooting a cero at Ichigo, Ulquiorra flew though the air, his eyes never leaving Kurosaki, even though they wanted too.

They wanted to look at the face of his beloved, the face that no longer belonged to him.

His eyes widened slightly when Ichigo blocked his cero with out a scratch, only to droop when he decided what he must do.

Going right past Kurosaki, Ulquiorra went up. He needed to get above the dome. The boy yelled after him, be he paid no heed.

Ah. Finally. He was here.

"Is this… above the dome of Las Noches?" Ichigo asked, just as Ulquiorra's foot landed ever as graceful on the top pillar.

"That's right." He responded, turning to the boy below him. "Espadas above cuatro are forbidden to unleash their power within the dome. Only two things are forbidden. That and using an espada's cero, the 'Grand rey cero'. Both are so powerful they would destroy Menos Noches. "

His eyes got a fraction wider as he held his sword straight in front of him and hissed his zanpakto's release. "Bind! Murus Hierago!"

"Ahh…" He sighed as the familiar black liquid rained about him. He still had no idea what it was. He loved this part, this form. It would grant him his goal, both of them.

Killing his prey and making _her_ fear him.

Soon the black would stop, and the boy would be able to see him, and he would teach that boy fear. Fear and despair, and give him the gift of death.

Ulquiorra's eyes touched Ichigo then, and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Don't tremble." He turned his head to the side, still watching Ichigo. "Don't break your stance. Stay aware of your surroundings. Don't let your guard down for an instant." Gathering power, he formed a green spear in his hand.

"Try not to die."


End file.
